


Balance

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prose Poem, Unreliable Narrator, takes place in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you even summarize a poem? It's just a sad little poem about Eren and Levi's love in canon-verse....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

touch Levi and he’ll feel pain veins of lightning pulsing beneath the skin

sunlight wet on Levi’s face and spreading out on Eren’s hands breathing in blood is all they can do landlocked in devastating beauty

mouth shut in a silent world

Levi doesn’t want to hear that his mind was left behind in the warpath seeing is better than hearing the last words from one another

Levi looks at him and each syllable he manages, has blood spilling out Eren’s mouth, and by now there is grief on his face and he moves to Eren’s side drawing his head to the heartbeat

He’s not sure where reality rested and where vision laid because it’s all a mess, his memories

and he is mad

that this is all left for him to tell people something so insane.

and every night he lays there thinking he sees a flicker of light among the shadows of every person he has ever known.

He and Eren see snow so blinding that the colour of existence is indistinguishable

Eren and him and Levi and themselves and - fuck, it’s messed up now and the mind has his tongue caged stupid with emotions tripping everywhere slurring ice in its wake

and all he can do is hold the vodka to his face

snap snap snap

in slow motion and red like the dark room in the golden age of chromatography

because Levi’s memories are burned and it’s a feeling that he can hear in the silence

and the two of them are clawing each other’s hearts out limbs twisting into the constellation of the skies

.

.

.

.

their names are read out loud in a history book bound by the limitless love the pair had for each other since Eren and Levi put on a ring and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed my writing and that the ending didn't make you cry too much! :')


End file.
